leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Grrrbear26/Obolias, the Titanic Soul
Not sure what to do with the base abilities. |date = 12/19/2013 |health = 100 |attack = 40 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 30 |hp = 565 (+85) |damage= 51 (+4) |range = 150 |mana = 220 (+50) |manaregen = 5 (+0.4) |armor = 13 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (1.25) |attackspeed = 0.668 (+0%) |healthregen = 7.5 (+0.9) |speed = 335 }} Obolias is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities mana to fire a bolt of energy at its origin point, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit. This bolt of energy does of the auto attack or spell’s damage. This effect can only be triggered by enemy champions, jungle monsters, and siege minions. |Range= 700 }} | }} Obolias stomps on the ground, dealing magic damage and knocking up enemies for 1 second. This effect deals less damage and has a lower knock up time the farther away from Obolias the target is, down to a percentage equal to Obolias’ current health percentage. |leveling = |range = 550 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Obolias channels in target direction for up to 1.5 seconds. While channeling, nearby enemy projectiles will be redirected to Obolias, dealing reduced damage, and all activations of Retaliating Soul will fire in the selected direction. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 1100 |cost = No |costtype = Cost }} | }} Obolias smashes an ancient stone into the ground, making the ground around it attuned to Obolias’ Soul. While there is an ancient stone, Obolias can cast The Return. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana }} While on ground attuned to Obolias, he gains Movement speed and Resists slowing effects. Additionally he gains Attack Damage based on bonus health. Obolias teleports to the ancient stone, bursting out and casting World Crush at both locations at 50% damage. If you travel too far from the ancient stone, it will shatter, sending The Return on full cooldown. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = Mana }} | }} For the next 10 seconds, Obolias surrounds himself in his soul, growing in size. While in this form, if he would take Physical or Magical damage that exceeds a set amount, it deals that amount instead. While in this form, Retaliating Soul gaining infinite range and costs no mana. Obolias reveals himself to enemy champions within 2500 range. |leveling = |cooldown = 45 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | }} Lore In ancient times, when Lissandra was a little girl growing up in her tribe, she heard tales of ancient creatures. Her parents told her about the Titans. These colossi shaped mountains, planted forests and ground stone into desert. They were artists, and the world was their canvas. “Where did they all go Mommy?” asked the innocent Lissandra. “To sleep, with blankets as their covers,” Her mother lied, tucking the child into bed. Unbenounced to lissandra, the Titans had died of age long ago. Unable to have children their bodies were burned by the people who worshiped them, and their bones were spread across Runeterra, and even they turned to dust. All except one. The last of the titans, and the youngest. Oborolo, one who loved to throw and smash rocks left the civilized lands, swimming away from the mainland. He did two things that no titan had done before. Oborolo died before his time, and he was not burned. Years later, during the rune war, a baby was born and name Helias. Despite growing up in the rising conflict between Noxus and Demacia, he had time to grow spiritually. After years of meditation and and memory sifting he happened upon a discovery. His was a reincarnated titan. The only titan whose soul refused to pass on. Though he is contained in a human body, his soul now lashes out against the world, changing and shaping it with awe striking destructive force. He renamed himself Obolias, after his titan name, while retaining his human heritage. His decision to join the league of legends was largely fueled by his need for power. He felt the urge to reclaim the god like power. Strategy In top lane, Obolias has enormous lane presence. Your opponents will have to keep their distance as your passive is more effective at close range, and your aoe damage will punish them for getting close to you. As a Jungler you will find your clear time extremely fast. Your ganks may be lacking in deadly force but you allies will be safe under your shadow with Soul Focus. If you do manage to catch up to your enemies during ganks, you will manage to keep them in line and add your own CC to the mix. During the late game and during team fights, you will take the front, absorbing damage and reflecting it back at your enemies. Once your team has dealt some poke damage of their own you can begin closing in and disrupting them with your cc. Remember your ult is on a low cooldown so it can be used often if you have built cooldown. Category:Custom champions